Conventional infant swings include a seat or seat portion that can be moved via a motor or drive mechanism or otherwise be freely swinging relative to a frame. In either case, there may be times when a caregiver may not want the seat of the swing to move back and forth.
There is therefore a need for an infant swing that includes a locking mechanism to prevent the seat of the swing from moving. In addition, there is a need for a locking mechanism for an infant swing that is easily useable and does not interfere with the movement of the seat when the locking mechanism is not in use.